myfictionalrecordsandcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Schwarzen Herz
'''Schwarzen Herz '''is an industrial musician, born in Germany in 1981 and moved to the UK in 1992. History Schwarzen was born in 1981. He moved to the UK in 1992 to attend a music school which ran its own record label. As part of his work, he'd release an album annually, or at least an EP. His project lasted from 1993 until graduation in 1999. He'd join Dystopia in 2000. Welt am Draht and Liebeswerk (1993-1994) Schwarzen first recorded material in January 1993. He was scheduled to release a full length, however due to also appearing on the New Students 1993 tour, it was changed. Welt am Draht Teil I was released just before the tour, and Teil II was recorded and released immediately after it. Both were combined into a full length in 1994. However, for his school work he was still required to record new material, and felt like doing synthpop record due to falling in love at age 13. A 7" of covers were recorded and released, and later his second full length album, Liebeswerk. On the digipak of Liebeswerk, the 3 tracks from the 7" EP were included as bonus tracks. Transition to industrial metal (1995-1996) By 1995, Schwarzen had broken up with the girl from 1994 and began to hate Liebeswerk. For the project of 1995, he tried an industrial rock sound and took up guitar. The album was titled Fick Liebeswerk, and combined the industrial sound of Welt am Draht with this new guitar sound. The album only had 7 tracks, shorter than his usual 10. In 1996 Zukunft? was released.With this release, Schwarzen Herz became industrial metal, comparable to Front Line Assembly and Ministry. Throughout the year, 2 singles were released. The first a cover of Front Line Assembly's Millenium, and the second a cover of Das Modell, which he originally covered in 1994. The new version was titled Das Modell '96. The two tracks were released on the digipak version of Zukunft?. Industrial metal years (1996-2000) Schwarzen's work for the rest of his career followed a pattern. For his last 3 albums it was album, tour, album, tour, album, tour. He released Hoffnung? in 1997, Ende? in 1998, and Neuen Anfang in 1999. As Schwarzen had turned 18 in 1999, Neuen Anfang would be his last album. He'd go on tour as the supporting act for Dystopia on the first part of their Soylent Green tour in 1999, and play his last show in January 2000. He joined Dystopia shortly afterward, and contributed to songwriting for their next album Industrialization. His last albums as Schwarzen Herz, Deep in the Herz: A Summary and Farewell Live were released in 1999 and 2000 respectively. Discography *Welt am Draht Teil I EP (1993) *Welt am Draht Teil II EP (1993) *Welt am Draht (1994) *Das Modell / Work for Love / Liebeslied ''7" ''(1994) *Liebeswerk (1994) *Fick Liebeswerk (1995) *Zukunft? (1996) *Millenium Single (1996) *Das Modell '96 Single (1996) *Hoffnung? (1997) *Ende? (1998) *Neuen Anfang (1999) *Deep in the Herz: A Summary Compilation (1999) *Farewell Live (2000) Tours *New Students 1993 (1993) *Welt am Draht Tour (1993-1994) *Liebestour (1994) *Fick letzten Jahren Liebestour (1995) *Zukunft Tour (1996) *Tour für Hoffnung? (1997) *Ende Tour (1998) *Soylent Green supporting Dystopia (1999) *Neuen Anfang Tour (1999) *Deep in the Last Minitour (1999-2000)